


A Rainy Day

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: How Harry’s sad day suddenly got better.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beated.   
*weather inspired*

Harry was sulking. He was sitting near the window with his elbows propped on the windowsill. 

The weather outside was gloomy, rainy and cold. He was alone in the house and didn’t like it. It was just barely after twelve but Harry already felt like he was up for three days straight. 

Severus was out in the shop he kept on Diagonal Alley and would return late. It was the delivery day and he had to arrange the newly-arrived stock.

Pondering what he should do, have a nap or a cup of tea, Harry heard the Floo. He hurried into the hall where the fireplace was.  
Severus was standing there, brushing the soot off his robe. 

“What happened?” Harry asked with some worry. Severus looked up at him.

“The delivery was cancelled and there wasn’t a single customer since I opened the shop this morning. I decided to call it a day. No one’s going to need a boomslang skin on a day like this.” Severus headed for a kitchen.

Harry smiled and followed him. His day was getting better.


End file.
